shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aria Alanis
Aria Alanis is a half human and half mink hybrid born in the first half of the Grand Line. She was locked away in G-3 until Leonardo Elio broke her out and recruited her as his cook on his pirate crew. She is currently amember of the rising in fame pirate crew the Black Fang Pirates. She is very close to everyone there and has become an older sister for their younger members. She does harbor deep feelings for her captain which puts her in a 'love rivalry' with Himari. She was ranked as the fifth strongest crew but the second smartest only behind Solomon. Kai does say she is the one he needs the most on the battlefield because of her adaptibility and dedication. Background Born from a human woman who had her children with a boar mink. Aria was born with animal like features like her cat-like ears, tail and eyes. Her mother taught her plenty of recipes while she grew up and her father taught her abount hunting and archery. By the age of ten she could hunter wildlife and cook it up the same day. Both her mother and father were killed by villagers and marines who thought they were disgusting and even tried to kill Aria and her older brother Yoko. The two kids were taken to and snuck on a ship that was leaving port by her mother...before being killed in front of her kids while they hid. The ship was attacked by pirates and the two kids were seperated. She would spend the next five years trying find her brother but sadly she was always hunted either by pirates or those who feared her. Aria would suffer again as her Sulong form took over one night and she was responsible for 'taking ou't an entire village and 8 marines leading to her being arrested and locked in G-3. Personality When she was younger her mother would describe her Aria as any ordinary child always with a smile and her head up in the clouds. Aria was a happy kid and was loving to her family. She looked up to her mom for being so dedicated and in love with Aria's father that she can withstand all the cruel jokes and actions of those whop see them as freaks. She would also admire her father for always doing his best for he family even if it meant take beatings from humans who refused to accept their family. After the death of her parents and being separated from her brother she would adopt a much colder look to the world. She had the same egotism and view on life and death as a wild animal, so it is natural to her to steal food to live. She would frequently steal from anyone if they had anything she wanted. Thanks to everything she learned about hunting from her father she and her mink-like nature she had the strength and skills to live alone. Appearance . Aria wears beautiful green clothing, clad in verdant green with her cold, sharp eyes containing a beastly glint. Her hair is stretched out long and unkempt, and it is completely lacking in the silkiness that would be found amongst most other women. Leo on multiple times describes her as a beautiful beast Aria's charm points consists of her big cat ears her long soft cat tail and her tendency to say nya at the end of some of her sentences. She also has cat-like behavior such as her hate for water, hating the sound of thunder, and her being much more active at night. She has a much softer side to her when it comes down to children and her loved ones. The despair and pain she felt when her world crumbled around her after losing her family would make her protective of kids and their innocence since she was robbed of hers. She would happily throw away her own life to protect a child's. Then when it comes to the crew she holds them all close as friends and cares deeply for all of them. She has become especially close to Leo and holds him in high regards. When he broke her out of G-3 he was the first person in so many years to address as a person, as a girl. After breaking her out and they managed to get to safety he went and bought her a fresh change of clothes and even brushed her hair after she showered. He never once called her anything animal related. Since then she has developed strong feelings for him and a powerful sense of loyalty for him. Abilities & Powers Physical Abilities As a half-blooded mink, Aria is a natural-born fighter though she lacks the ability to use Electro. She is extremly nimble able to move from tree to tree with ease, performing far distance jumps and landing on her feet gracefully. Leonardo always praises her combat ability and says shes a game changer on the battlefield. While hunting down an enemy she was able to pin them down with arrowsrather quickly even while moving in mid air. She is also capable of flipping backward multiple times and attacking immediately afterwards. She is highly perceptive and has incredible reflexes, being able to notice one of Leo's swift kicks and dodge it. Sulong Form Relationships *Leonardo Elio: The two are very close with one another. Aria has a strong feelings for Leo more than just a captain and crewmate. Trivia * Category:Pirate Category:Black fang pirates Category:Female Category:Archer Category:Pirates